


僚机 Wingman

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, I will make this ship happen or I shall die trying, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, because apparently I can only write pining Sirius, because that is how you ship things in East Asia, chef's kisses, dorlene, inspired by Mae Martin’s FEEL GOOD, maybe not, maybe one day I'll translate it into English, my BAMF 70s lesbian couple, or shall i say Darlene, pining Sirius, 因为东亚男同性恋必有1深柜, 因为我说了算, 因为显然我只会写暗恋狗, 暗恋狗, 深柜狗, 现代AU, 请看我试图搞笑并且失败
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 詹姆的计划很简单，让西里斯色诱卢平，这样伊万斯就能彻底对她的基佬朋友死心。计划简单，问题是西里斯并不知道怎么色诱别人，从来都只有别人色诱他的份。不对，问题应该是卢平是个娘娘腔的基佬而西里斯显然不是。
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	1. 头生子 Firstborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詹姆有一个完美的计划，西里斯是一个基佬但是死不承认，而莱姆斯……莱姆斯得到了一次约会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自我最喜欢的单口喜剧演员Mae Matin，感谢她自编自导自演的《情迷伦敦》陪伴我度过混乱的2020年。  
> 感谢我亲爱的beta @awy，有你在，搞犬狼的快乐翻倍。

你觉得莉莉的男朋友是莱姆斯吗？早餐时间，詹姆看着两位级长有说有笑地走进餐厅，忧心忡忡地拧紧了眉头。

你说卢平？西里斯头也不抬，今天的果酱是草莓味的——他的最爱。他是弯的。

你怎么知道？詹姆扬了扬眉毛。

年初迎新晚会上，他走过来问我想不想要一个口活。西里斯耸了耸肩。他想装出满不在乎的样子，詹姆看出来了。

他喝醉了？詹姆冷笑道。

凭什么这么说？

凭他是斯莱特林的级长。

 ** _凭你问了这个蠢问题，白痴。_ **西里斯笔直地竖起中指。我会让你知道，他绝对这么问了，而且——，他换上了自己最令人信服的口吻，——被我严词拒绝了。

你行啊。詹姆敷衍的语气没有他想象中的那么钦佩，这让西里斯有些失望。口活毕竟是口活，不管是男生还是女生。

是吗？你是在暗示什么吗，口活专家？西里斯扑闪了两下长长的眼睫毛，暧昧地说。

餐桌下，詹姆踢了他一脚。很疼。

——

詹姆的计划很简单，让西里斯色诱卢平，这样伊万斯就能彻底对她的基佬朋友死心。

计划简单，问题是西里斯并不知道怎么色诱别人，从来都只有别人色诱他的份。

不对，问题应该是卢平是个娘娘腔的基佬而西里斯显然不是。

他也是这么跟詹姆说的，但詹姆——愿上帝保佑他——似乎比西里斯更有信心。你想要谁还不是一句话的事。那家伙满不在乎地说。

西里斯翻了一个白眼，但心里其实非常受用。那我从中有什么好处？

一个可爱的男朋友？詹姆笑得贱兮兮的。

西里斯反手就是一记暴栗。

说了我不喜欢那款的。 **_他就喜欢那款的。_ **

别生气嘛。詹姆揉着头说；这让他的鸡窝头更乱了。那这样，我可以把我的头生子给你当教子。

听上去不赖。可惜我干不了。

都没干过你怎么知道他干不了？詹姆极富暗示性地扭扭眉毛，显然对自己的下流双关甚为得意。

把你的脑子从下水道里给我拔出来。西里斯用鼻尖哼了一声。以防你没有注意到，卢平是个男生。

开什么玩笑，你他妈可是同性恋男孩氪星。这个学校想和你上床的男生能从校门口排到打人柳，而我敢拍胸脯保证卢平是其中之一。兄弟你有看过他看你的眼神吗？他要是不想上你我就把袜子吃了。再说。詹姆停止手舞足蹈。又不是要你真和他谈恋爱。你占据一下他的大部分时间，让他gay里gay气的小屁股不要在伊万斯的眼前乱晃就行。

西里斯没说话。他正在非常、非常努力地克制自己不去追问詹姆，他说卢平的那句话是不是真的。

——

一小时四十五分钟三十八秒之后，西里斯得出结论：卡拉多克·迪尔本真的是霍格沃茨有史以来讲课最烂的教授——而这还是在斯拉格霍恩没有退休的前提下，不可谓不是一项壮举——没有之一。

但你不会从卢平脸上如痴如醉的表情看出来。光看他的脸，你还以为卡拉多克在念莎士比亚的十四行诗。刚刚被卡拉多克点名起来回答问题，卢平脸都红了。西里斯在心里嘁了一声：同性恋男孩，太可悲了。

西里斯单手撑着头，视线所及刚好是卢平还泛着粉色的耳朵尖。他没有客气，漫不经心地放任视线下扫，扫过卢平苍白的脖颈和微微露出的锁骨，一直溜进他的衬衫领。坐他旁边的莉莉·伊万斯（西里斯管她叫“莉莉丝”）像是通灵女巫一样感受到西里斯的目光，转头不满地瞪了西里斯一眼，被西里斯挑了挑眉瞪了回去。然后伊万斯凑过去和卢平咬耳朵，她声音压得很低，不过还是被西里斯听见了。

别忘了今晚的鼻涕虫俱乐部圣诞晚会，你答应了我的，这次别想跑，莱姆斯。

谁知这个被胁迫的受害者一点都没有被胁迫的自觉，反而偏头笑了一下。阳光从高大的落地窗斜切进来，照亮了他褐色的头发，也照亮了他贝壳样的耳朵上细小的绒毛。他笑起来有尖尖的虎牙，眼角有鸦足样的细纹。

西里斯心都漏跳了一拍。

于是下课后他回到宿舍，从垫桌角的废纸里扒出斯拉格霍恩的邀请函，又从他和詹姆共享的衣柜里翻出从来没穿过的西装。他甚至连标签都没有剪。

詹姆从健身房回来的时候，西里斯正站在穿衣镜前打领带。他不擅长这个，以前家里出席名流晚宴都有专人帮他打领结，而他会故意把它扯松惹沃尔布加生气。上流社会的繁文缛节，能违反一个是一个。

帅小伙。詹姆欣赏地吹了一声口哨。人模狗样的。

西里斯双手很忙，没空竖中指跟他打招呼，于是只好暂时满足于一句口齿不清的“给老子滚”。

没错！继续保持这样混蛋的贵族口音，我敢保证卢平今晚就会自己主动爬上你的床。詹姆假装好心地凑过来，挑剔地嗅了嗅他的古龙水，帮西里斯系好了领带，还顺手捏了一把西里斯的脸。西里斯差点当场发作。

好啦！现在闪亮登场吧，小天狼星！

西里斯有说过他讨厌詹姆的双关癖吗（注1）？

——

鼻涕虫俱乐部晚宴一如既往地无聊。这就是为什么西里斯一进门就找到了卢平并且毫不犹豫地坐到他身边。不，他才没有刻意找他。只是幸运女神一贯站在西里斯这边而已。

想爽一下吗？西里斯整个人凑到卢平的鼻子底下，透过睫毛自下而上地打量卢平。他有着深绿色的眼睛，西里斯注意到。深绿色的虹膜上撒着金黄色的斑点。

卢平惊了一下，盯着西里斯指尖的白色粉末动弹不得。西里斯有种感觉，要不是自己和沙发形成的天然壁垒，他会像兔子一样逃掉的。

卢平，兔子。哈。小时候的法语没白学（注2），西里斯想。

但对方很快回过神来，礼貌地避开了西里斯的灼灼视线。不了，谢谢。

虽然有心理准备，但真的被拒绝了，西里斯还是很震惊。他知道这样想自命不凡，可西里斯真的很少被拒绝，更少被直截了当地说“不”，所以如何处理被拒绝后的失望，他还在学习之中。

就吸一口不会杀了你的，小姐（注3）。

卢平看上去坐立不安。真的不了，但还是谢谢你……西里斯。

也许是因为他再三恳求的某种急迫，又或者是他叫西里斯名字的方式，总之西里斯突然觉得，再逼对方也好没意思，便悻悻地把透明袋子塞回口袋，转头从沙发面前的桌几上拿了两只杯子蛋糕。鼻涕虫俱乐部的杯子蛋糕芳名远播，蓬松的彩色衬纸仿佛芭蕾舞伶的蓬蓬裙。西里斯想了想，把巧克力味的分给了卢平。

那赏脸吃个蛋糕？放心，他补充道。我还没有绝望到在杯子蛋糕里下迷情剂的程度。

卢平长出一口气，明显放松下来。他笑笑，自然而然地伸手接过蛋糕。他的手指不小心碰到了西里斯的手指，西里斯不知道这过电的感觉是因为发生了肢体接触还是因为看到了卢平尖锐到性感的腕骨。

但卢平仿佛察觉到了西里斯目光的留恋，稍微把毛衣袖口往下拉了拉。

西里斯没有让自己的不满表现出来。所以，卢平是吧？能再告诉我一遍你的名字吗？他当然知道卢平的名字，詹姆今天早上才当着他的面说过，他只是想给对方一个下马威而已。

莱姆斯。对方对他的那点小心思浑然不觉。

怪名字。

你有资格说这话吗？

说完他和西里斯都愣了，两个人显然都没料到这么有攻击性的话会从卢平嘴里说出来。然后，西里斯猛地仰头，发出狗吠似的大笑。天哪，他可 **_真喜欢_ **卢平。

卢平也笑了一下，就小小的一下，仿佛舍不得把更多的笑容施舍给西里斯。他吃掉最后一口蛋糕，满足地闭上眼，意犹未尽地舔了舔手指。这下流的景象简直让西里斯移不开眼。

毫无预告地，卢平睁开了眼，正好对上西里斯还没来得及收回的赤裸视线。他只挑起了一边眉毛，就让西里斯久违地脸红了。

我知道你暗恋迪尔本。西里斯决定回击。

什么？

哦，别装了！隔三排我都能看见你的勃起。这回换卢平脸红了。你知道师生恋在霍格沃茨被发现是会被开除的吧？西里斯用闲聊一般的语气随口说。

“他什么也没做！”不出西里斯所料，卢平立刻站出来为自己最心爱的教授辩护。“他甚至都不知道。”他小声说。

西里斯愈发同情他了。但这不代表他会心慈手软。“校董会那帮老古董可不会这么看，你知道的吧，我爸那种人。”西里斯暗示性地眨巴了一下左眼。

卢平缓慢地眨了两次眼，非常、非常谨慎地选择接下来的措辞。“你想怎么样？”

“明天下午三点。”西里斯毫不迟疑。“霍格莫德的三把扫帚见。”

“好。”他答应得过于爽快，让西里斯非常不爽。他没想到迪尔本在卢平心里竟然这么重要。如果西里斯说让他为自己写一个月的论文呢？背一个月的书包？

或者一个月的sexual favours。西里斯不情愿地想。

“这不是，”西里斯拖长了尾音，思考该如何下定义才比较准确。“一次约会。”

令人气愤的是，卢平竟然笑了。

“没有人说是。”他用他那能把人逼疯的级长口吻说。

——第一章完——

注1：这里詹姆说的是rise and shine, Sirius! Rise and shine是外国叫人起床时的常用说法，类似于我们说的“太阳照屁股啦小懒虫快起床”。詹姆在玩西里斯的名字梗——因为一颗星星当然也会“升起来发光发亮”。

注2：哈哈哈对不起我实在忍不住，不仅让詹老师变成了一个双关癖，西里斯我也没有放过（seriously）。兔子在法语中的拼写是lapin，和莱姆斯的姓氏Lupin很像，但是发音差很多啦。

注3：我脑子里想的词是prude，但是中文中找不到合适的词 QAQ（真·bye-lingual）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 粉色是最朋克的颜色！草莓也是我们朋克的最爱！  
> 2021年我终于含泪做1（不是）把自己点的梗写了。谨遵awy太太的教诲：等不是办法，干才有希望！咱们工人阶级有力量！


	2. 圣诞节 Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人见人爱的大美女玛琳say hi！另外我把霍格沃茨搬到瑞士啦！主要是我没去过苏格兰，也写不出那边的风物。正好今年呆在日内瓦，写一写身边的景色，也算给自己留点念想。
> 
> Beta依然是人美心甜的@Awy，我无以为报，等莱姆斯给西里斯sexual favours的那一天我也一定任你处置（握拳

玛琳·麦金农是个人见人爱的好姑娘。没有人不羡慕她的一头金发和修长双腿，更不要提她那极富感染力的笑声和古怪的幽默感。她头脑聪明，热情活泼，美艳得不可方物。

 _ **她即将成为一具美艳得不可方物的尸体**_ ，西里斯想。 _ **节哀顺变吧，多卡斯**_ 。

买一支花！来之前她极力怂恿他，声音和住在西里斯心底的小恶魔不无相似。没有人不喜欢花。

你只是想帮多卡斯多拉一单生意。西里斯指出。

我只是觉得男生不能收到花很可怜。玛琳噘嘴。

所以现在多卡斯花店里精心培育出的黄玫瑰就这样亭亭玉立地站在西里斯面前，罗斯默塔夫人的酒瓶临时被拿来充当花瓶，它看似无辜的花蕊和西里斯大眼瞪小眼。

它一点也不无辜。这些两面三刀的家伙，只会当着你的面卖乖，然后在背地里嘲笑你。西里斯真是受够了。

Hey。来人滑入对面的座位，动作优雅得像某种大型捕食者。抱歉来迟了。卢平取下帽子，解开围巾，一边搓手一边往手里呵气。西里斯看在他冻得通红的鼻尖份上稍微原谅了他。

无视掉内心难以抑制的喜悦，西里斯一言不发地把还冒着热气的黄油啤酒推到他面前。卢平感激地接过，修长的手指缠绕上洁白的骨瓷。西里斯禁止自己去想他希望那些手指能干些什么。

想玩一个游戏吗？西里斯问。

好啊。说一下游戏规则？

很简单，我问你问题，你回答。可以撒谎，但如果被我识破了，就要乖乖喝一杯。

原来是想灌醉我。行啊，放马过来。

不许思考。第一个问题，你多大了。

二十一。

哪里读的书？

威尔士。

破处是什么时候？

卢平扬了扬眉毛，但还是回答说，今年。

西里斯撇撇嘴。放屁，你这样早熟的人十五岁就该尝过禁果了。

卢平端起酒杯，从鼻尖嗤了一声。他仰头喝了一大口，黄油啤酒的泡沫粘在他的上唇，像是电视广告里的牛奶胡子。西里斯突然有股莫名其妙的冲动。不得不用力咬住下唇。

该我了。卢平用手背擦了擦嘴。你是基佬吗？

哇哦，委婉。

我不喜欢浪费时间。

那恐怕要让你失望了，我不是。

卢平盯着他看了三秒钟，似乎想说什么，但最后只是问，最喜欢的乐队？

大门（注1）。

品味不错，卢平同意道。然后他们陷入短暂的、尴尬的沉默。卢平显然在绞尽脑汁地想，要如何才能结束对话而不失礼貌。在享受了几分钟他的挣扎之后，西里斯终于大发慈悲，决定主动解救他。你想走回去吗？

同一时间，卢平抬头问，你想吻我一下吗？

呃，好啊。我是说，为什么不呢？西里斯稀里糊涂地答应了，越过桌面就要去抓卢平乱糟糟的头发。卢平拍开他的手，瞪着他小声说，不是在这儿！你疯了吗？

才发现啊。西里斯笑得露出犬齿。一直疯着呢。

——

欧洲的冬天日落很早，才下午四点天就暗了。疏云朗月的天空中露出几点星星，空气生硬而冷脆。日内瓦的旧城墙公园落满了红叶，踩上去有骨骼断裂一般的脆响。公园的左边是加尔文宗教改革纪念碑，法瑞尔、加尔文、德贝兹和诺克斯的高大雕像依次伫立，庄严肃穆。右边是日内瓦大学，古老的大学城外墙上不停地变换红色霓虹数字，像是失控发疯的时钟，又像是在传达某种隐秘而急迫的讯息。

但这信息在西里斯身上可算是白瞎了，他连和他并肩而行的人类同伴都读不懂。西里斯把手揣进大衣兜里，时不时地偷瞥一眼旁边的卢平。莱姆斯，西里斯在心里提醒自己。你都吻过他了，可以叫他的名字。莱姆斯的脖子上围着西里斯借给他的围巾（因为他显然是那种不看天气预报穿衣服的傻瓜），目不斜视，打定主意不看西里斯。

他们刚从拉特美术馆出来，西里斯在弗朗索瓦·笛代（注2）的画下吻了他。偌大的空间里只有他们两个人，西里斯用一个粗俗的法语笑话逗得莱姆斯乐不可支。然后西里斯突然问他，请问现在我可以吻你了吗。

一定是因为西里斯说了请字，因为莱姆斯停下来望着他，似乎很惊讶他还需要问（开什么玩笑，西里斯可是个绅士）。然后他耸了耸肩，不置可否地点点头。

于是西里斯捧起莱姆斯的脸，小心翼翼地吻了他。再多的接吻经验也不能为西里斯做好准备，因为亲吻卢平和亲吻别的女孩子感觉很不一样。他的嘴唇有点起皮，他没有涂樱桃或者草莓味的唇膏。西里斯用舌头撬开他的唇时，他连象征性的抵抗都没有。

 **_看着我_ ** ，西里斯想要低吼。 **_吻我_ **。

但莱姆斯只是轻轻闭上了眼。

不知何时他们已经走出了公园，正沿着特耶林荫大道向上攀登。陡峭的上坡路对于可怜的莱姆斯来说有些吃力，不一会便气喘吁吁。西里斯难得善心大发，悄悄放慢了大长腿的速度，甚至还主动伸手想要拉他一把。

结果又被莱姆斯拒绝了。

大概是出于某种难以启齿的自尊心，西里斯猜。他耸了耸肩；他自己从来不拿男子汉气概当一回事，也不屑于遵守那些僵硬保守的着装规则。他穿裙子和高跟鞋就跟他穿皮衣和机车靴一样自然。但他理解别的男生对此的顾虑。连詹姆有时都会有证明自己男子汉气概的焦虑，就好像他还不够刻板印象直男一样。

当他们爬到平台上时，天已经完全黑了。暮色四合，最后一点紫色的天光也消失在地平线。远处教堂的钟声和有轨电车的丁零当啷交织在一起，汇入夜晚的闪烁车流。极目远去已经看不见勃朗峰的轮廓，只有这世界上最长的长椅在昏黄的灯光下无边无尽。

我一直觉得情侣一定要看一次日落才行。他们坐下时莱姆斯随口说。长椅的绿漆有些剥落，斑驳得像是夏日的树影。西里斯喜欢夏天。

是么。

嗯。而且一定得是小山坡。不能太高，不然没了烟火气；也不能太矮，看不见万家灯火。

你可真难伺候。

莱姆斯转头看了他一眼，笑容舒展而隐秘。他刚想开口说些什么，什么东西就飘飘扬扬落在了他的鼻尖。

日内瓦的第一场雪。

西里斯想也不想地低头。这一次他终于不再跟自己心里的猛兽做斗争，而是破天荒地——轻而易举地——屈从了欲望。他要把那朵雪花从莱姆斯冻得通红的鼻尖吻掉，谁知莱姆斯却有自己的主意。他在最后一刻仰头，正正对上西里斯的唇。

这个吻跟刚才那个很不一样。如果说和莱姆斯的第一个吻尚且符合西里斯对他这个人的期待——温柔，纵容，可难免有些令人失望——那么这第二个吻则完全颠覆了西里斯的想象：首先，莱姆斯主动伸了舌头；其次，莱姆斯戴着露指手套的手悄悄伸进了西里斯的衬衣底下。他的指尖很凉，激得西里斯倒吸一口凉气。但没有人会听见，因为这口气连同西里斯被折服的惊艳一起，被莱姆斯吞入腹中。

那一刻西里斯像是终于学会了布莱叶盲文，用触摸读懂了莱姆斯：亢奋的喑哑，热情地顺从。

等他们分开之后，西里斯连连道歉。对不起，你好像只答应让我吻你一次。

但莱姆斯微笑，眼里闪着一丝调皮的光。傻瓜，我 _ **想**_ 让这一切发生。

——第二章完——

注1：我一直觉得莱姆斯毫无疑问是个Talking Heads person，而西里斯大概会喜欢The Doors。那种纯粹的愤怒、欲望和虚无主义——太狗了。《People are Strange》里Jim Morrison浅唱低吟的第一句People are strange是我2020年找到最接近西里斯的声音。

注2：François Diday，日内瓦出生长大的画家，擅长风景画。犬狼接吻的那幅画是Le Lac Des Quatre-Cantons 选这幅纯粹是因为想看大少爷带我们小莱去滑雪，没啥别的意义。另，文中的所有译名基本都是我自己瞎翻的，翻错了就当是我虚构的吧（汗……

https://collections.geneve.ch/mah/oeuvre/le-lac-des-quatre-cantons/cr-0040

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 据说在世界上最长的长椅上坐过的情侣都能长长久久哦！


	3. 落荒而逃 Hit and Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊哦，可怜的西里斯……帅哥也有被ghost的一天哈。

> First one up was a preacher’s son
> 
> Last one down was an Englishman
> 
> I’m in bed with his bowtie on
> 
> All dressed up for a hit and run
> 
> ——Hit and Run, by LOLO

西里斯没想到在21世纪的今天一个人还能玩消失。但是在经历了一晚上的兴奋失眠和一星期的杳无音讯之后，西里斯不得不面对一个令人羞耻的现实：他确实是被甩了。悄无声息地。

所以，还是没有消息？詹姆叼着一只苹果，关上冰箱门，明知故问地往西里斯伤口上撒盐。

西里斯没空理他。他正忙着给自己认识的所有人群发莱姆斯·约翰·卢平的追杀令。

或者说，低声下气地问有没有人见过他。

弗兰克·隆巴顿答应帮他在脸书上问问，玛琳保证会问她和多卡斯认识的每一个人，普威特孪生兄弟一问三不知，只有本杰明·芬维克慢吞吞地回复说，他昨天好像在NA互助会上见过他。

NA互助会又是什么书呆子协会（nerd association）。西里斯没好气地翻了个白眼，但还是迅速打了“谢谢”两个字过去，礼貌地询问他们下次聚会的时间地点。

芬维克的对话框出现了三个点，说明对方正在打字。西里斯的手指紧张地在屏幕上悬浮着，但很久都没有信息进来。

快点啊老哥。西里斯屏住呼吸咕哝着。又过了漫长的一分钟之后，芬维克才把回复发过来。

信息很短，但对西里斯神经衰弱的脑子来说不啻于一枚手榴弹：

**我不确定告诉你会不会违反戒毒匿名互助会（Narcotics Anonymous）的规定。**

戒毒匿名互助会。 **_戒毒_ **。西里斯把那条简讯翻来覆去读了三遍——开什么玩笑，他的莱姆斯怎么可能是瘾君子？看在老天的份上他闻起来像打折洗衣粉和红茶啊！非要说的话，冲动暴躁的西里斯都比他像瘾君子。芬维克一定是看错了。

但是内心深处，西里斯又知道这没错。从某种程度上来说，一切都解释得通了。那些躲闪不定的眼神，那些神经质的小习惯，那些以前西里斯认为是莱姆斯身上迷人之处的小细节。忧郁，纤瘦， **_黑暗_ **。西里斯觉得自己仿佛对他上了瘾。

操他的，结果他才是真正有毒瘾的那一个。

——

玛琳·麦金农虽然比西里斯矮一个头，但为他系上印着向日葵的围裙却毫不含糊。这是规定，她抬起手敲了敲他的脑门说。

你他妈什么时候开始遵守规定了。西里斯揉了揉自己的额头，觉得脑子都被敲晕了。

从现在。说着玛琳的眼睛不自觉地溜到了柜台那边，多卡斯·梅多思正站在那儿陪一位顾客聊天。

嘿！嘿！地球呼叫玛琳！西里斯在她的眼前接连打了几次响指。不是求我来帮忙吗？难道我只需要站在这里当花瓶？

你想得美。玛琳冷笑一声。而且你搞搞清楚，是谁巴巴地答应我，只要我帮他找莱姆斯·卢平他就帮我干任何事的？

西里斯不说话了。

但玛琳能成为西里斯的挚友靠的可不是詹姆那样的没眼力见。她歪着头，有故事？

我发现了他的一个秘密。西里斯犹豫再三还是咬着嘴唇说了。一个不该被我知道的秘密。

或者说，不该以那种方式知道。

是吗，那你什么感觉？玛琳难得温柔。

我感觉……西里斯在嘴里试探着摸索那个词的质地。感觉被背叛了，又同时感觉很下流。

玛琳握住西里斯的小臂，坚定地告诉他，别那么想，好吗？别。他不想告诉你一定有他的原因，但这不是你鞭打自己的理由。

我不知道，玛尔。西里斯没来由地感到挫败。我从来没有……从来没有……你知道的。西里斯的声音小了下去。玛琳是为数不多知道他有 **_那方面_ **癖好的人，大概是因为她自己也弯得像盘蚊香。

对一个男生动心过？玛琳提示道。

西里斯认输地点点头。但这不是真的。这当然不是真的。早在卢平出现之前，西里斯就知道自己喜欢男生了。只是那时候他尚可以袖手旁观无所作为，用百无聊赖来掩盖他的兴致缺缺，但是现在莱姆斯·他妈的·卢平像散步一样闲逛进西里斯的花园，摘走了他最宝贝、最娇艳欲滴的处女果（上帝啊），然后若无其事地就这样走了！西里斯真想杀了他。

西里斯也想把他吻得天昏地暗。

不许哭。玛琳举着一簇满天星警告道。

西里斯抽了抽眼角。玛琳越来越戏剧化了。大概是跟他学的。

这天下午的余下时光，玛琳指挥西里斯站了两个小时的收银台（多卡斯需要休息！是你需要亲热吧麦金农）、整理了五个货架、送了三份订单。西里斯踩着前面挂有竹筐的女士单车，毫无怨言地全部乖乖照做了。他当然明白玛琳的用意，也感激玛琳的看透不说透。他不知道这份共情是玛琳自己特有的体贴，还是所有酷儿在成长过程中必须学会的温柔。

但这些活计并没能完全把那个褐发碧眼的影子赶出西里斯的脑海。

当终于拖完最后一遍地板，把玻璃门上“欢迎光临”的牌子翻到背面“我们打烊了”，西里斯打了个大大的哈欠，把拖把靠在墙角放好，反手解开他穿了一天的可笑围裙。

谢了，布莱克。玛琳接过围裙，仔细地观察西里斯的脸。

客气。西里斯把书包甩到一边肩上，低头看手机以避开她审视的目光。没有新信息。他把手机放回兜里。也不知道他在期待些什么。

路上小心。玛琳捏了捏他的手。

西里斯嗯嗯地答应，出门之前，他回头特意告诉她：

喂麦金农！你穿这个围裙丑死了。

——

这是一小时之内西里斯抽的第三根烟。很不健康他知道，但他这是在保护校园财产，他这么告诉自己。因为他的手指要不是忙着夹烟的话，就该一拳砸穿这该死的墙壁了。西里斯有许多过人之处，耐心从来不是其中之一。

在守株待兔（哈！）了三个小时之后，西里斯的目标对象终于出现了。

我知道了。西里斯从篱笆上跳下来开门见山地说。

你知道什么了？莱姆斯退后半步，把书包像盾牌一样挡在胸前，警惕地问。

如果西里斯真的要动手的话，那只可怜的小书包恐怕抵挡不了什么。但西里斯没有这么说。我知道你毛茸茸的小问题了。

什么？

你毛茸茸的小问题，你知道的，不嗑药就会变成嗜血狼人的那种。

莱姆斯很刻意地收敛神色。这不好笑。他言简意赅地说。

对我玩消失也不好笑。西里斯几乎快把人逼到贴在墙上。为什么不直接告诉我？

好吧，那你有没有想过，我不告诉你是因为我觉得你不会理解？我们来自截然不同的世界。

我们是来自不同的区，fuck’s sake，不是来自不同的国家。我在伦敦伊斯灵顿长大，而你在，在……

卡迪夫。听说过卡迪夫吗？

操你，卢平。你非得这么难搞吗？我不仅听说过卡迪夫，我还会威尔士语。twll dy din di（注1）！

莱姆斯疲倦地笑笑，他的眼神几乎是纵容的。回去吧，西里斯。结束了。

结束了？什么结束了？西里斯假装天真，因为如果他莱姆斯要玩躲猫猫游戏的话，那西里斯奉陪到底。你的学期假期吗？

西里斯。莱姆斯恳求道，声音欲言又止。西里斯感觉自己像一只被摸了头的狗，他想在这温暖的掌心下多磨蹭几下，也想一口咬掉喂食的手。

猝不及防地，他推了对面的人一把。

跟我去一个地方。他不由分说地拉起莱姆斯的手。跟我去一个地方，然后我就再也不来烦你。

——

从日内瓦到蒙特勒的火车很安静。隔壁的老爷爷在看法文报纸，没有人说话。群山苍翠，莱芒湖静卧在铁轨身畔。

西里斯坐的方向和火车前进方向相反，他感觉他的人生也在他眼前迅速倒带。童年阴森压抑的格里莫老宅，和他水火不容的母亲，与莱姆斯相识的点点滴滴……可莱姆斯从上车起就看着窗外。

 **_也许这就是你让自己重新爱上什么东西的后果。_ ** 他心底那个小恶魔用沃尔布加梦幻般的烟嗓说，那声音在西里斯的耳朵听来犹如锉刀。 **_不长记性。还记得你酷爱收集的那些唱片吗？_ **

滚开。西里斯在心里咬牙切齿。我绝不会再任由你打碎我的东西还逼我旁观。绝不。

就在西里斯用目光和莱姆斯的袜子进行殊死搏斗的时候，却意外听见莱姆斯的声音。

很长一段时间以来。莱姆斯说，声音很轻，像是说给他自己听，根本不在乎他是否拥有西里斯的全副注意力（他有）。很长一段时间以来。他继续往下说，那双令西里斯浮想联翩的漂亮手指紧紧绞在一起。我对自己想要什么、想成为一个怎样的人，都有着非常清晰的规划。但最近我又差点滑入那个无底深渊，因为我发现我不想要那些了。

那你想要什么。

莱姆斯抬头看着他，漂亮的大眼睛里盛满痛苦。你。

——第三章完——

注1：Arseholes to you！威尔士语脏话。我现查的。


	4. 森林 Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和我一样，我的西里斯也是个彻头彻尾的森林男孩（a forest boi through and through）。另外，我把我毕生所学的法语梗都用上了，bon appétit !

奈岩巨石嶙峋，山势陡峭，饶是西里斯这样的登山爱好者也要加倍小心。莱姆斯不常运动，西里斯看出来了；莱姆斯恐高，西里斯也看出来了。

受着吧。西里斯带着报复性的快感想。但还是慢吞吞地迈开长腿，走到莱姆斯外侧，用身体帮他挡住令人眩晕的悬崖。

莱姆斯偏头看了他一眼，在西里斯能转头和他对上目光之前已经立刻转了回去。

西里斯带他来到森林中的一块空地。气温比西里斯想象得要冷，寒意渗进西里斯的毛衣。他的身后有松鼠爬上树枝，发出窸窸窣窣的响声。西里斯防卫性地抱起双臂，居高临下地看着莱姆斯。说。

莱姆斯迟疑着开口。你想知道什么？

一切。西里斯毫不犹豫。

好吧。莱姆斯深吸一口气，努力牵起嘴角笑了笑。大家好，我叫莱姆斯，我是个瘾君子。

西里斯没有笑。西里斯只想知道他这么熟稔是把伤疤揭给多少人看过。

我已经清白两年零三个月了。我五岁的时候遭遇了性侵（轻描淡写得连西里斯惊讶的机会都不给），上高中的时候接触了毒品。大麻，冰毒，可卡因，你随便说一种。我吸过毒也贩过毒，打过架，进过局子，过量昏迷不计其数。他的语速越来越快，仿佛害怕自己停下来（或者停不下来）。但我真的、真的很想让它过去。

好的。

好的？莱姆斯难以置信地抬头看了他一眼。就只是 **_好的_ **？

西里斯不耐烦地挥挥手，这些我都知道了，还有吗？

（现在西里斯明白他之前问莱姆斯要不要“爽”一下的时候他躲闪不定的眼神是什么意思了。他还以为是他太好好学生。现在想来真是可笑——他可是专家！）

这下轮到莱姆斯不知如何是好了。他那双饱含秘密的绿眼（ _ **森林的颜色**_ ，西里斯想）直勾勾地望着西里斯，让西里斯不得不—— **_不得不_ **——三步并作两步跨到他面前，一把将他毛茸茸的脑袋按进怀里。

吓死我了，我还以为是因为我。西里斯的声音通过胸腔共鸣传到莱姆斯耳骨，他的拥抱像一枚茧。因为我 **_吻了你_ **。莱姆斯的身体微微颤抖，让西里斯想起破茧而出前挣扎展翅的蝴蝶。

我让你吻的，不是么。莱姆斯的声音瓮瓮的，西里斯说不准他是在哭还是在笑。你很蠢，但我喜欢你。我喜欢你。我试过让自己不要那么喜欢。我做不到。我想这是因为我是瘾君子。我有瘾。这是我唯一知道的活着的方式。我有瘾。

哇哦，这真是人家对我说过最浪漫的情话了。

莱姆斯只是抬头看了他一眼。西里斯立刻闭嘴了。

我以为我主动逃离就不会被你抛在身后，我以为，我以为我先厌倦你你就没有机会厌倦我。可我知道总有一天——莱姆斯打断西里斯尚未出口的反驳——总有一天我会被你抛在身后。我们所有人都会的。你对这个世界来说跑得太快了，西里斯。

西里斯感受着莱姆斯紧紧攥着的前襟，仿佛自己的心也被他攥在拳头里。扑通，扑通。跳动得如此热烈奔放、不计后果。他可以一头撞上呼啸而过的脱轨火车。他可以现在就死在莱姆斯的怀里。

下山吧。西里斯把莱姆斯推开一臂之远的距离说，试图对上他的眼睛。你说过不在太高的地方看日落。

我说……

我知道，烟火气和万家灯火什么的。西里斯故意漏掉前半句话没说；他不必。他抬起右手，用食指关节蹭蹭莱姆斯的鼻尖。你鼻涕都冻出来了。

要你管。莱姆斯吸吸鼻子说。

你是我男朋友嘛，我怎么能不管。

你就这张嘴甜。莱姆斯哼了一声。

如果你跟我回家，我也可以向你展示一下我的其他 **_长处_ **。

莱姆斯发出一声被恶心到的声音，但还是把冻僵的手放进了西里斯大衣兜里。

——

莱姆斯不喜欢早晨。

西里斯知道莱姆斯不喜欢早晨，这也是为什么他爱死了早晨。

他已经戴着耳机跑完步，一路跑到街角最贵的咖啡厅买了早餐。他帮一位步履蹒跚的老太太推了一截小推车，又帮隔壁的老爷爷从信箱取了信。多卡斯的花店刚刚开门，玛琳不在，所以西里斯偷了一支玫瑰。

他回到他和詹姆一起租住的公寓，詹姆正靠在厨房柜台上喝茶。他今天穿了一件天线宝宝的T恤，一手端着茶杯（茶杯上画着一只蹦蹦跳跳的驯鹿），一手拿着手机刷新闻。西里斯进门时，他心不在焉地抬起头，然后不怀好意地慢慢挑眉。在詹姆能张开他那张肮脏的大嘴巴之前，西里斯用拇指和食指在唇边做了一个拉拉链的动作。

下次好歹在门口挂只袜子。詹姆强行板着脸说。

知道了爸爸。西里斯径直穿过客厅，头也不回地走进卧室。他走到窗边，毫无预兆地一把拉开窗帘。在他床上，一堆拱起的被子模糊不清地咒骂了两句。

起床了，我的月光！西里斯灿烂地说。我买了croissant和你最爱吃的pain au chocolat，他从购物袋里把东西一样样拿出来放在书桌上，兴奋得一刻也站不住。如果你现在就起的话还能喝到热的café au lait。

你真是天使。他的被子喃喃赞美道。当然，因为那声音被被子捂住听不真切，也可能说的是“我要杀了你”。

西里斯笑得更欢了。他转过身，满怀期待地看着床，满脸都写着“快夸我”。如果他有尾巴的话，他会摇的。

一颗头从枕头和被子之间露出来，凶神恶煞的眼神因为睡眼惺忪而杀伤力大减。为什么有的人早上起来会暴尸街头？莱姆斯假装思考着问。哦，因为谁让他们早上起来！

我是狗嘛，西里斯笑嘻嘻地用昨晚莱姆斯说他的话回敬。早晨必须被牵出去遛遛。说着他跨了一步走到床边，一下子扑到莱姆斯身上。莱姆斯发出胸腔空气被挤压的可爱声音，西里斯只好用手肘撑起身体。

所以，你想起来和我一起共进早餐吗，Monsieur Lunard?

莱姆斯绝望地呻吟一声。这份绝望究竟是出于对活力四射的无法理解，还是出于对法语的微妙性欲，你就是拿枪抵着莱姆斯脑门他也不会说的。神奇，不是吗，一种陌生的语言能对一些男孩的下面做些什么。

他恨恨地盯着在他眼前摇头晃脑的大脸。西里斯身上的皮夹克还沾着早晨的露珠，他闻起来有香烟和雪松的味道。他的睫毛对于莱姆斯来说太近了。

上帝啊，莱姆斯在心中忏悔。如果我犯了罪，请惩罚我，而不是让我这么早就看到这样的美貌。我的脑子还不够清楚。

继续说。莱姆斯口齿不清地咕哝道。

说什么。

随便说什么。说法语就行。

Ah! Tatie, ton thé t’a-t-il ôté ta toux, disait la tortue au tatou. Mais pas du tout, dit le tatou, je tousse tant que l’on m’entend de Tahiti à Tombouctou.（注1）?

莱姆斯咯咯地笑了。你不会只是在来来回回地说脏话吧。

西里斯原谅了他的无知。Un chasseur sachant chasser doit savoir chasser sans son chien de chasse.（注2）

这绝对不可能是真正的法语。

西里斯用唱歌一般的声音说，Cette grande faveur que votre cœur réclame, Nuit à ma renommée et répugne mon âme.（注3）

给我停。

——全文完——

注1：阿姨，你的茶治好你的咳嗽了吗？乌龟问犰狳说。一点也没有，犰狳说。我咳得太厉害了，从塔希提岛到廷巴克图的人都听得到。

注2：一个擅长捕猎的猎人应该知道如何在没有猎犬的情况下捕猎。

注3：这句话出自法国女作家乔治·桑。意思是“您的心对我表达的深深爱慕，损害了我的名誉令我厌恶”。表面上看是“十动然拒”，其实把两句话的第一个单词合在一起就是我们西里斯的许诺&威胁：Cette nuit（今晚）！

诗人缪塞曾给乔治·桑写情书：

Quand je mets à vos pieds un éternel hommage 当我仰慕在您的脚下

Voulez-vous qu'un instant je change de visage ? 您是否想要我变换容貌

Vous avez capturé les sentiments d'un cœur 您捕获了一颗心的所有情感

Que pour vous adorer forma le Créateur. 这颗心被造物主造出只是为了爱您

Je vous chéris, amour, et ma plume en délire 我如此爱您甚至连我的笔也欣喜若狂

Couche sur le papier ce que je n'ose dire. 卧在纸上的是我不敢说出口的话

Avec soin, de mes vers lisez les premiers mots 请您仔细读每行诗的第一个字

Vous saurez quel remède apporter à mes maux. 您就明白带什么解药来医治我的苦痛

表明看起来，这不过是一首情诗而已，但你如果把这首诗的法语原文每一行的第一个字组合起来，就是Quand voulez-vous que je couche avec vous. 意思是，您想什么时候和我睡觉。

对于这样直接甚至大胆的挑逗，乔治桑同样用了两句藏头诗作为回复：

Cette insigne faveur que votre cour réclame 您的心对我表达的深深爱慕

Nuit à ma renommée et répugne mon âme. 损害了我的名誉令我厌恶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 同时满足了Awy太太想看狗子说法语绕口令和我想看狗给莱讲童话故事的愿望！开心！  
> 来微博@DirewolfSummer 找我玩！


End file.
